


Welcome to Our Broken Yet Stable Family

by SmiteMe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmiteMe/pseuds/SmiteMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This set in when pretty much Dean in purgatory but Sam soul has been captured by something instead of living a normal life, Cas is not in purgatory but god who knows where , Dean still met with Benny and all. Metatron was somehow killed by someone and yes Dick is dead. After a few months in purgatory with Benny, something came in and made a deal with Dean, the deal was that the thing would bring Dean and Benny out of purgatory, bring back bobby, Save Sam too and bring back Gas from god know where, but the price is to find a soon to be 13 years old girl named Marie Wallops from a town called Caster and get her out of town before midnight on 5th March. And the base from Time Fly by  was already found same with "Everybody hates hitler''</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time okay, please don't judge me for grammar error's or not making sense and yes that younger kid represent half our fandoms

*Mysterious Guy P.O.V*  
"wait, wait, what do you mean Sam soul was taken away?'' Dean, the sad lonely emotional, Michael Vessel ask in confusion, anger, concern and guilt,  
"well, your brother Sam Winchester, Lucifer Vessel, The one who caused the apocalypse, soul was taken away by Diequire'' I answered.  
"Diequire?'' Benny, i presume asked.  
"Diequire, is a refuge who entered this world to escape" I answered again.  
"so you're saying you're going to bring us back, bring bobby back, bring Sammy soul back and find Cas?'' Dean again ask in a doubtful tone, I can tell.  
"well at a price of course, all I need is for you to bring this young girl away from her town, before midnight on the 5th of March'' the man show them a picture of a pale, platinum long haired girl with violet eyes.  
"information?'' Dean, again, ask  
"Her name is Marie Wallops, her town is Caster, both her parents are deceased, she lives in a orphanage, she is going to be at the age of 13 on 6th March'' I answered his question and that will be the last of any question I'll be answering.  
"click" I snapped my fingers and now they're gone, good, all their yammering is very annoying.  
Humans.  
**********  
*Dean P.O.V  
"so why? Again, oh wait, he left''  
"where are we?'' Benny ask  
"I think we're in, oh my sweet baby, I miss you" I really did, I kiss the steering wheel (yes the impala back)  
"Dean?'' a groan not any groan, the ''why'd you wake me up'' groan courtesy of Sam,  
Yup Sammy in the back seat cramped in with bobby and Cas, Benny is on the front with me, I look up on my rear vive mirror, there's a photo of that girl, what her name? Marie Swallows? Something like that i guess, oh wait her name on the back of the page, "Marie Wallops'' close enough.  
Caster huh?  
Oh well..  
********  
An impala enters a small town full of shops for knick Knacks, a diner, vintage stuff, motels, a church, apartments, a school and an Orphanage.  
"Dean, you sure the girl here?'' Sam ask  
"well yea, Caster, population 320'' Dean spoke,  
"he said, that this kid is in the orphanage, right?'' Bobby ask  
"yea, he said she in a orphanage, well let's go'' Benny spoke  
"and tell us why is he here?'' Cas ask  
"well we both made the deal with that weirdo and we both need to hold the end of the deal'' Dean replies  
All five of them enter the orphanage, it was noisy, children were running around the place while a nun was bringing out some snacks for them,  
"Dean..i sense an angel and a demon presence around here'' Cas whispers  
"Ah welcome, are you here to adopt?'' one of the nun's ask  
"Ah, yea, is there a little girl name Marie Wallops?'' Dean ask  
"oh you mean, Mare? That's what she calls herself, such a tragedy. Well please follow me, but how do you know Mare?'' the nun ask  
"ah, we're are just distant relatives from her mother side'' Sam answers  
"I never knew Selena had brothers'' the nun spoke,  
After doing the documents and settling in her certificate and everything for adoption, the nun brought them to a hallway full on medical equipment's and cart full of medicine, they passed through some kids just staring at a crucifix or some of them just play with crayon and making some weird drawings like an angel with one black wings and one white wings and others just sit around strapped in with medical devices and stare at nothing but the corner of the walls.  
Then they reach to a door with a sign saying "mare''. All of them enter the room, it was full of crucifix hanged everywhere on the walls, there is a little girl sitting on the bed, she wasn't hooked up on any medical equipment's but there were some Medicine on the table next to her, she murmur's  
"Hey sun, you picking a fight with me?''  
********  
The seven of them were in a diner, since it would be too cramped to stay in the car together, Sam is driving Bobby and Ben back while Cas was god who knows where, So it was just Dean and the kid.  
"I know we're going to leave the town before midnight, but can we visit somewhere first?'' the kid ask  
"sure, where?'' Dean spoke  
"The Cemetery, it's not far from the orphanage since a lot of kids there die from disease'' the kid replied  
********  
When they arrived at the cemetery, the kid out down a daisy on each grave, them she gesture Dean to follow her, she crawls in from the bushes and dean follows her, they arrived at a swing set tied to an old tree on the left side, while them right side, lies a grave, the kid put down the third daisy on it, the grave was made out of wood but there were writings on them, 'Here lies, Marie Wallops'', Dean look down at the kid  
"this got to be a joke right?'' he ask  
"nope, Marie Wallops went to heaven when I was trapped in her body'' the kid replied  
"so you mean, you're what? A demon, angel?, because I know you're no ghost'' he ask  
"both Angel and Demon, not created from god at all, it was a confusion mix of blood'' the kid replied  
"so what? A Angel and Demon hit it off or something?'' Dean ask  
"I don't know? All I saw was this man, going to kill this vessel, I couldn't let it happen so I forced myself on her'' the kid spoke  
"alright I believe you'' Dean spoke  
"you do? All this nun's said that I'm nuts, but surely'' the kid looked up at dean her whole eye is black but with white pupil's  
"I'm right'' the kid finished


	2. Witch Of Caster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie Wallops is dead and an angel and demon fusion took over the vessel before Marie Wallops physically dies, The Angel plus Demon calls herself "Mare" and guess who just adopted her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry, still trying to get use to how to use this thing and by it I meant how to freaking save this, so I've been saving at another place since it can't. enjoy

"so, since I have answered your question, you answer mine'' the kid spoke up,  
"ask away'' Dean sighs,  
"so, like are you and angel boy dating?'' the kid ask, as she rubs her hand maniacally while grinning widely,  
"what, we're not dating, okay?'' Dean spoke, his face a bit red,  
"then I'll make you guys be together'' the Kid muttered to herself as she vowed to sail that ship in her heart.  
Dean looks down at his phone, it was about 7P.M, he called Sam but all he got was his voicemail,  
"hello, Sam Winchester here, sorry but now I'm not available, please leave your name and number after the beep''  
Dean sighs as he look around trying to find away out of the conversation,  
"so kid, do you have a phone?" Dean ask  
"yea, why?" the kid ask  
"give your number to me'' Dean spoke,  
"but why? You're just going to leave me at some orphanage where probably hunters keep watch of me''   
"we're not going to do that,you don't have a home, that means you are kinda the same as us'' Dean spoke while he sat down on the grass.  
"fine then'' the kid sighs as she gives Dean her number,  
"oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, since you guys are hunters, you better watch out for this particular witch, she has been changing humans to kids and wiping memories of their existing family, that's why there are many injured, sick, mentally hurt kids back in the orphanage, some that are lucky, memories were erased and became happy, spirited kids'' the kids spoke.  
"wait, how do you know all of this and why is the witch doing this?'' Dean ask,  
"firstly because I am an Angel and a Demon Blood Fusion I saw her doing it all but of course, I was not able to leave, I couldn't teleport nor could I whoosh away, there was a devil trap around and under the whole orphanage, since you adopted me, you made a contract somehow binding us together that's why the nun ask you to recite those words on the document sheets, you set me free. Second question is, Youth, she eating their age, those smiling happy kids from the orphanage will reach to their age that the witch has stop eating, they die. The witch has been eating slot more than usual these days'' the kid answered,  
"how do we stop her?'' Dean ask  
"stab her with a wooden steak with lamb's blood on it'' the Kid responded,  
"so what I've heard, you entered the orphanage at the age of 6, so what? You've been staying inside for 6 years? Guess you had a lot of time to learn all about this'' Dean sighs as he scratches the back of his head.  
"well let's get back to the diner'' Dean spoke as he got up.  
The both of them walked back from the cemetery, past the orphanage and to the main street, as they were walking to the diner, Mare was pushed a little bit from some teenage boy and a women stumbled onto Dean's arms.  
"Dean, she's the witch'' Mare hopelessly screamed, the whole place froze everyone from the guy at the antique store to tourist all froze, the teenage boy who bumped into Mare, The Woman who fell onto Dean arms, Mare herself and Dean were the only one that weren't frozen, then mist came out of nowhere are surrounded both Dean and the witch, Mare who desperately trying to grab onto Dean was pulled back by that same teenage boy.  
"how are you not frozen'' he spoke, but Mare kicked him in the *ahem* and took out a throwing knife, she stabbed the mist, she hit directly onto the witches hand, in front of the witch was a young, blonde shire, bright green eyed kid.  
"Dean?'' Mare spoke..  
Then everything just went blank in a moment and somehow Mare was sitting on a bench at the main street with the same blonde haired kid sleeping on her lap...  
"oh no..'' Mare sighs


	3. big sis, big bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna explain, okay? You know what happened last chapter and it's freaking weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not being able to update a lot since now my exams have finished and I'm on 4 weeks no school, I'm pretty free. But i have a major writers block

"well I be damned" Mare sighs as she strokes Dean hair to calm herself down, She use Dean phone and called Sam, "Hello? Dean?" Sam spoke, "Sam! It's Me Mare, pick me and Dean up from the town bus stop, we're in a major Doop and becareful there's a witch here" Mare spoke, "Okay. I'll be there soon enough" Sam spoke as he hung up.  
Mare then stop plying with Dean hair and took out one of her throwing knives, there was blood stains on it, oh how did she get knives when she can't get out of the orphanage for the past 6 years? She asked the children there to help her.  
The nun's would always forbid other children coming to her room, because A, they think she should be at a mental hospital after she was the one who was alive and was at the crime scene, When she was there, her dress was a bit torned and all but there were no blood any where on her, nor were there finger prints on any weapon.  
they actually forbid her from going outside even thought she could'nt even escape, they kept so many crufix in her room and she refuse to do any prayers or took part of it.  
A Black Impala pulls up in front of them, Castiel was the one that was driving it and instead of full grown sam, it was a kid Sam, "Yup Total Doop, We're dooped" Mare sighs as Castiel carried Sam out, looking down at her and at Dean who was still sleeping "So it happened to him too" Castiel spoke as he Carried Dean up and motioning Mare to get in the impala, "Yup, did she ate his Time Que?" ((that's what imma call it)) Mare ask as she points at Sam, "No, i was able to stop her before she started to take a bite" Castiel spoke, "Let me guess..she got you too" Mare spoke as she notices Castiel was using much more power than before realizing hsi trying to maintain the vessel adult form before he too turns into a kid, "Wait..Who's gonna drive the Impala?" Mare spoke, "well you of couse, you can just teleport us there" Castiel spoke as he voice was getting a bit squeaky, "that would leave the trace for the witch!" Mare spoke as she sat on the driver seat, Dean and Sam were sleeping on the back seat strapped in, and just when Mare looked away just for a second, Castiel turned into a kid, probaby 3 years old?, and he was asleep, "Great! I can't use my powers because of the witch and now, a 13 years old is driving and would probs crash the car with 3 de aged adults!" Mare shouts as she slap herself regaining her composure. Luckily she was able to track Bobby down by at least tracking hos scent down without using her powers.  
Okay, alright, no problem, she was able to at least get out of the town, she was sitting on 3 really thick and big dictionary to at least see and was using a dry mob that was taped to both her legs to hit the pedals, "seems the cops haven't notice a 13 years old is driving, good" Mare sighs as she kept her eyes on the road, it's about midnight now, and she was still driving, she does'nt need sleep so that's good.  
"okay, not good, not good, total utterly DOOPED" Mare shouts as a whole herd of cows were following the impala, now, Mare does not know what Cows look like, she only seen cats. Dogs, Squirres and Ants. Mare startd crying and that wome Dean up and he was waking up Sam, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Mare stuck her head out and screamed at the herd of cows.  
When the herd of cows stopped following the Impala when Mare zoomed the car and was able to get it to the other side of a road bridge when there was a boat coming through, again, Mare has no ideas what boats look like too! So she was screaming and crying while Dean was tring to stop Sam from crying too. "big sis, can you stop crying?" Dean ask, "sure" Mare panted as she regains her composure.  
They were almost to Bobby..  
Wait.. did Dean called Mare big sis? Even tho technically his her big bro?! Okay now it was confusing


End file.
